That Go Bump In The Night
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: Because in the end, Sumeragi didn't want to know what the Meisters did in their free time. Implied Lockon/Tieria and Hallelujah/Everyone.


Onboard the Ptolemaious, four Meisters exited the Gundam's Docking Bay, where they were met by Sumeragi.

She smiled at them tiredly. "Not bad for an emergency launch, boys. We barely suffered any damage at all- pretty good considering half the crew was asleep when the attack hit."

"Asleep or in the middle of something," Lockon mumbled almost bitterly.

Setsuna was cleaning out his ear with his pinky. "We can see your hard-on, Lockon."

Tieria glared. "You managed to maintain an erection during the forty-five minutes we just spent engaged in armed combat in sixty tons of steel?"

"I'm more than a little disappointed you _weren't_."

"Yes, yes, we were all in the middle of something," Sumeragi interrupted, thwarting the subject as she glanced around at the Meisters. Setsuna was picking at his ear and dressed in rocketship-print footie pajamas, indicating that he had been asleep. Tieria was scowling in pink shirt with only two buttons done up and apparently no other clothing at all, but she could guess why. Lockon was sporting his aforementioned wood covered by a bed sheet he was holding closed, and Allelujah...

"Is that my bathrobe?" She accused.

Allelujah blushed. "I was in the shower."

"Your hair isn't wet."

"That was forty-five minutes ago. It's dried."

"And you smell like nail polish."

"You're not the only one allowed to feel pretty, you know!"

Setsuna blinked. "I'm going back to sleep." He stated, beginning to wander off.

"Back to sleep?" Allelujah asked. "But you were the first one to launch- the only way you could've taken off that much faster is if you were allready in your Gundam when we were attacked."

"I was, yes."

"But you just said you were asleep."

"I was asleep in Exia."

Sumeragi slapped her own forehead. "What do you think we gave you a bedroom for, Setsuna?"

He looked thoughtful. "...Storage?"

She shook her head tiredly. "Nevermind. Either way, you all did a fine job, if a little distracted during battle."

Setsuna scoffed. "Only one of us was distracted."

Lockon frowned. "Well, only one of us had the image of a naked Tieria on their lap stuck in their head during that fight, or else we ALL would've missed a shot or two."

Tieria looked like he might say something, but the next person to speak ended up being Allelujah when he turned bright red and shouted "Halle- You- Don't say things like that!"

The others stared at him. Tieria's eyes narrowed. "What did he say?"

"N-nothing important."

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it had something to do with me. What was it?"

Allelujah looked ashamed. "'More like two of us'."

Everyone stared at him. There was an awkward silence. Allelujah sighed. "No, actually. Knowing that you also think about Miss Sumeragi naked DOESN'T make me feel better." he said aloud.

Another awkward silence. "Are you kidding?! That's worst yet! He's sixteen! Oh, that's absurd! Just because you think about Setsuna naked does NOT mean everyone does!"

This time, someone coughed awkwardly. Allelujah cast his eyes around the room suspiciously. "...Why do you guys have that strange guilty look on your faces?"

Everyone spoke at once.

"Well- I know I'm a bit older, but a woman does get lonely, I suppose-"

"The thought may have crossed my mind once or twice, but-"

"It's not my fault he gives out those pedo-vibes! The thought just comes unbidden to my mind, and-"

Allelujah blinked. "Wow. So everyone really DOES think about Setsuna naked? That's..."

"Disturbing."

"Yeah."

Setsuna yawned. "I don't see why. I think about people naked all the time. How are you supposed to claim you know someone if you don't even know what they look like naked?"

"That's not quite... Setsuna, have you just not hit puberty then, or is it part of the Crazy you're sporting?" Sumeragi asked.

"Probably both. I can't have hit puberty yet seeing as if I'm anything like the rest of my bloodline I'll be growing hair out of my _eyes_when I do, but the Crazy's not irrelevant."

Tieria shook his head. "I'm going to sleep."

Lockon looked disappointed. "Sleep? Really? But what about..."

"Take a cold shower." He hissed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ah,_ damn_."

Sumeragi sighed. "Oh, whatever. Dismissed- everyone get out of my sight. And you better not have stretched out my bathrobe, Allelujah."

Everyone wandered, each their own form of disgruntled. Allelujah scratched the back of his neck. He sighed.

"Oh, shut up, Hallelujah."


End file.
